


None of us here are posh... Except Tom, Tom's very posh.

by ive_seen_all_the_fandoms



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Character, No Context, OC's - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Reformed Villain, Super Hero's, no fandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_seen_all_the_fandoms/pseuds/ive_seen_all_the_fandoms
Summary: This is just something funny I made to get an idea of what my character would be like. Maybe I'll post the full story later.





	None of us here are posh... Except Tom, Tom's very posh.

Max wasn't sure what to think. Black Collar had let them in, promising to care for them like a friend. They were willing to forget everything they had done to them all and protect them from Mas Terr. Something didn't feel right, however. Why would they be so willing to forget Infit and all the terrible thing they had done. They shook their head. No, if they trust them then they trust them. Max leaned back against the couch and closed their eyes then felt four small somethings on their lap. They snapped them open and looked down to see a brown... creature staring back.  
"What's your name?" Max asked wolf-cat. "You must be another creature they collected during their adventures."  
Wolf-cat simply sighed and lay down on Max's lap.  
"Uh... are you alright? Is your room unprepared too?" They asked the brown animal.  
"Ah, you met Wolf-cat I see," Angela said noticing her friend on Max's lap. She was leaning on the doorway watching his awkward interaction.  
"Wolf? Cat?" Max repeated.  
"Yeah. I didn't name her, Tom is usually the one who names the animals" Angela shrugged.  
Max noticed Angela wasn't wearing her tunic and cape but instead another outfit. A t-shirt and jeans as well as some regular sneakers.  
"Tom?" He asked realizing that it wasn't a name he was familiar with.  
"Yeah, a friend of mine. He's basically a royal advisor just not royal" Angela said. She chuckled at her own joke.  
"Excuse you! I am much more royal than any of you!" Tom yelled from upstairs.  
"Yeah sure sure!" They heard Katie yell back.  
"Things are a bit different from when I was last here," Max said, voicing his discomfort.  
"What can I say, like Tom said we're not royal like you guys were. We aren't exactly posh." Angela said. "Well except Tom"  
"Damn straight!" He called.  
Angela lost it and laughed hard. When she calmed down she noticed Max's confusion. Angela smiled and put a hand on their shoulder and just said.  
"Welcome to earth"


End file.
